


The Sacrifice

by LexisMom



Series: Sacrifice AU [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexisMom/pseuds/LexisMom
Summary: Major Samantha Carter chooses to to participate in a ceremony, sacrificing herself to save her team and an innocent girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Overall this fix is rated MA, with Explicit chapters. 
> 
> This Chapter Rated PG-13. 
> 
> Possible trigger warning for the idea of a non-consensual situation, but I do not intend the story to come across that way at all.

Chapter 1

The expedition to P9X-789 was supposed to be a peaceful exploitation of the Ancient ruins, supposed being the operative word. As Major Samantha Carter stood with a staff weapon aimed at her head, it was obvious they might have been misinformed.

“Carter?” Colonel Jack O’Neill asked with irritation in his tone, “I believe Daniel said 789 was a peaceful planet.”

“He did, sir,” Sam confirmed, allowing those holding them at weapon point to see the disdain on her face. This wasn't the first time SG-1 had been caught unaware by a reportedly peaceful people; over the last five or six years they'd learned to expect the unexpected. Sam had also personally learned that showing her soldier side proved to be much more effective than pretending to be delicate and feminine when it came to dealing with aggressive societies.

“Wait! Wait!” Daniel hollered as he ran between the six armed men and his two teammates.

“Speak of the devil,” Jack muttered under his breath, making Sam want to smirk. Instead, she glared at Daniel.

“These are my friends,” Daniel held up his hands placatingly. “Please Gralen, Jack and Sam are the ones you said I could invite.”

“They are late!” The man Daniel had addressed exclaimed as if that made it alright to hold them at gunpoint.

“Daniel,” Jack said in the warning tone he saved exclusive for his favorite archaeologist, “you said 12pm. It's,” he checked his watched in a slow and overt matter, “exactly twelve o’clock.”

“I said be here before noon,” Daniel said sheepishly. “Noon here is 10am mountain time on Earth. Did I forget to include that time translation?”

“Yeah, just a little bit,” Jack rolled his eyes. “Look folks, we’re very sorry we arrived late. I'm sure you've had misunderstandings in the past—”

“But noon marks the start of Dias de Amor,” Gralen said as if that explained everything. When Daniel, Sam, and Jack said nothing, he continued. “The first virina through the Chappa’ai serves as the Dias de Amor sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice!” Jack’s eyes widened. “Daniel translation! Now!”

“These people speak English, but their ancestors spoke a derivative of Latin. Roughly translated Dias de Amor means day of love and virina means female,” Daniel reasoned aloud. Sam watched Jack’s jaw clench, but just as he was about to start yelling, Daniel held up his hand. “Gralen, I thought your people gave up human sacrifices several generations ago.”

“Yes, we did,” Gralen quickly nodded, “we are not barbarians. The Dias de Amor virina gives herself over to amor. She is a willing volunteer, selected months in advance. Tradition dictates that the virina must be the first one through the Chappa’ai on this day to bring us good fortune for another year.”

Behind them, the Stargate activated as someone began dialing into the planet. The guards backed away allowing Jack and Sam off the platform before the wormhole engaged. Moments later a beautiful woman, Sam guessed to be around 21 years of age emerged, followed by a male attendant. They were all dressed in ornate robes and clearly ready for some sort of ceremony.

“The virina I presume,” Jack murmured to Sam.

As soon as the woman saw them, a look of confusion appeared on her face. “Master Gralen,” she called unsteadily, “have I displeased the gods?”

“No my child,” Gralen said softly, “you have done nothing wrong, but I fear you will not be able to serve as the virina this year.” Sam had to give the leader credit, he wasn't being unnecessarily cruel to the young woman. In fact, he spoke to the girl much like a father would. The woman looked devastated at his words; perhaps Gralen spoke the truth about the virina being a willing participant.

“Gralen,” Daniel said calmly, “I'm sure there are rules the govern what happens during Dias de Amor. What happens when the virina is not the first to step through the Chappa’ai? This cannot be the first time a mixup has happened.”

“It is not,” Gralen said seriously. “When I was a young boy, the virina was not the first person to step through the Chappa’ai. Her younger sister, in youthful exuberance, ran ahead of her and emerged first. Of course the child was much too young to serve as the virina; therefore, my grandfather decided the original participants would continue.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, already knowing it wasn't good.

“It was a disaster.” Gralen shook his head. “The day after the ceremony a massive flood wiped out most of our crops. Two weeks later the ground shook as our homes crumbled before us. My grandfather tried to keep the peace, but the people screamed for a sacrifice to appease the gods. He held the people together as long as he could, but on the day the sun grew dark in the sky, he succumbed to the will of the people and ordered the virina and her younger sister be sacrificed. The moment their blood was spilled, the sun began to reappear.”

“You know that was a coincidence,” Sam argued, disgusted by the story. Those poor girls. “Solar eclipses don't just randomly happen.”

“That is what my grandfather believed, but the people wouldn't listen to reason. The blood sacrifice worked in their eyes. I’m afraid there are enough of my people still living who remember the last time the virina was not the first to step through the Chappa'ai on Dias de Amor. They will not allow the chosen virina to complete the ceremony and instead call for your deaths to appease the gods. I'm sorry,” he finished with a heavy sigh.

“Now see, I’m gonna have a problem with that,” Jack said nonchalantly, but Sam saw his hand subtly move to switch off the safety of his P90.

“The virina has to be the first one to step through the Chappa'ai, correct?” Daniel rubbed his fingers together, a tell he was forming a plan. At Gralen’s nod he continued. “The only reason the younger sister didn't serve was her age, right?” Gralen nodded again and Daniel turned to his teammates. “Jack, who stepped through the Stargate first, you or Sam?”

“I did,” Sam answered, picking up on Daniel’s reasoning.

“Now wait a minute,” Jack took a step forward, but was cut off by a guard’s staff weapon. Using a finger he gently pushed it downward as he took a step back. “I know where you are going with this, Daniel, and the answer is no.”

“But Jack—”

“No one under my command is going to serve as a sacrifice. Not Sam. Not anybody.”

“Jack, look at the alternative,” Daniel argued.

“Daniel—”

“Sir, we should at least see what the virina’s duties entail,” Sam interjected, bracing herself against his glaring displeasure. “Remember what you had to do on 747? If all I have to do is eat some figs and do a dance,” she trailed off as the look on his face darkened further.

“All I'm saying,” Daniel quickly added, “is that it can't hurt to see what our options are.” When Jack didn't immediately argue with their logic Daniel reasoned, “it is our fault their virina wasn't the first through the Stargate.”

“Ack!” Jack held up his hand at Daniel. “I'm not agreeing to anything, but if Gralen agrees, we’ll at least talk. Just talk,” he pointed a finger at both Daniel and Sam. Turning to Gralen he added, “the final member of my team will be arriving in about an hour; will you want to sacrifice him too?”

“No,” Gralen shook his head. “It is only the first person through the Chappa'ai that matters, your teammate will be welcomed.”

“We've heard that before,” Sam muttered under her breath as they all turned to follow Gralen with the guards close behind.

———POV———

Jack paced the small room as he and Sam waited for Daniel to return with information about what exactly the virina’s role was during Dias de Amor. Surprisingly, Gralen had allowed them to keep their weapons, so at the very least he figured they could fight their way back to the gate. The village was only about two clicks away over fairly flat terrain, easy peasy for them. It also helped to know that Teal'c would be arriving at any point, then their odds for fighting their way out of this mess would go up drastically.

Sam hadn’t uttered a word to him since being locked in the room. He could tell by the look on her face that she was nervous. Of course to anyone outside the team she just looked pissed, but after all these years, he could read her like an open book—most of the time.

Jack was about ready to rip the door open and demand his own answers when Daniel came tearing into the room. By the look on his face, Jack knew the news wasn’t good.

“I think we can make it back to the Stargate with the least amount of casualties if we just make a run for it,” Daniel said briskly, pulling on his tack vest and checking his sidearm.

“Daniel,” Jack growled, alarmed, “information. Now.” If Daniel, the diplomatic ‘violence is not the answer’, Jackson wanted to shoot and run, then they were in real trouble.

“Jack,” Daniel cut his eyes toward Sam. The look of anguish on the archeologist’s face made Jack’s gut clench.

“Ok, we shoot and run,” Jack said turning toward the door, understanding Daniel’s silent message.

“Wait,” Sam growled, “what exactly do they want me to do?” When Daniel said nothing she took a step forward, blocking the door. “Daniel, just tell me.”

“The virina sacrifices her innocence during the ceremony,” Daniel didn’t look her in the eye. “Instead of a blood sacrifice, the virina is pleasured and taken. In front of an audience.”

Jack watched as Sam took two quick steps backwards and whipped around giving them her back. He’d seen the shock and horror on her face, knew it mirrored the disgust on his.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel said to no one.

“I’m not innocent,” Sam said whirling around, her composure back in place. “If they want a virgin sacrifice, they’re asking the wrong woman.”

“I actually made that argument,” Daniel said, his ears turning bright red. “Apparently, most of the virinas choose their partners well in advance and, ahh,” he cleared his throat, “practice.”

“Of course they do,” Jack barked sarcastically, “that makes it so much better.”

“I know it sounds barbaric to us,” Daniel told him, “but to the women who volunteer, it’s a great honor. Gralen and his people don’t consider it rape and neither do any of the past virinas I spoke with.” At the look Jack gave him, he quickly backpedaled. “Not that I agree with it. I stand by my first comment, we need to protect Sam and run.”

“What happens if we run?” Sam asked. “What happens if I don’t agree to be this virina and we escape?”

“I’d imagine Gralen will be forced to order the death of this year’s original virina, but I’m not sure,” Daniel looked pained at the thought. “The elders and women I spoke to were adamant that if there was no acceptable virina, blood had to be spilled.”

“Not our problem,” Jack grumbled, but he didn’t like the idea of an innocent girl being slaughtered. While it gnawed at him, it still wasn’t enough for him to put Sam at risk. His team’s life and well-being would always come first.

“Sir,” Sam turned to look at him.

“Dammit Carter,” he knew what the look on her face meant. “Absolutely not! Get that damn notion out of your head. That’s an order!”

“Daniel,” Sam ignored his command, “you said the virina gets to choose her partner?”

“She does.”

“Carter,” Jack warned. He couldn't believe she was even considering this.

“Sir, I don't see any other sane option,” she said too softly, belying the conviction she'd plastered onto her face.

“Prostituting yourself is not a sane option,” he watched her flinch at his crude description, hoping she'd come to her senses.

“It would save several lives, including our own. We've been in worse situations and done questionable things to survive before. I don’t see another viable alternative, do you?” She was right and he knew it, but that didn’t mean he was ready to accept it.

“You expect us to stand there and do nothing while you’re fucked by some stranger!” Jack jerked around. He’d become an expert at ignoring his feelings for her, but knew he couldn’t hide the pain in his eyes at the idea of someone else touching her. He was seriously contemplating zatting her, then throwing her over his shoulder and making a run for the gate, when he felt her tentatively touch his shoulder.

“It doesn’t have to be a stranger,” she spoke hesitantly; she almost sounded—timid.

Schooling his features, he turned to face her. “What in the hell does that mean?” Jack’s mind, still stuck on the idea that he was going to be forced to watch someone hurt her, tried to comprehend what she was saying.

“It doesn’t have to be a stranger,” she repeated, raising her eyes to his. Her pale blue eyes were swimming with vulnerability. His brain started screaming at him as she took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Jack,” her voice softly trembled, “please don’t let me do this alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 rated PG-13

Sam hated how her voice shook as she clumsily begged her commanding officer to be her parter in some crazy ceremony. Oh god, she was surely going to be court-martialed for this, but that paled in comparison to the possibility that he would say no. She was asking him to cross a pretty big line, and while she knew from the Za'tarc testing two years ago that he'd had feelings for her, a lot had happened since then. She had no clue if he still felt the same way; if he was attracted to her in that way. .

"I'm not letting you do this at all!" Jack roared, making Sam involuntarily cringe. The horrified look on his face spoke volumes. "Once Teal'c gates in, he'll call us on the radio and we'll ask him to contact Hammond and request reinforcements."

"What about that young girl, sir?" Sam asked. "Even if we are able to get out without killing anyone, and that's a big if, Gralen said she'd be put to death. I'm not okay with that. Are you?" She challenged.

"Of course not," Jack rubbed his hands through his hair and cursed. "But your safety is more important. It's my duty to protect you."

She shook her head, anger rising. "You've put me into more dangerous situations than this in the past."

"This is different!"

"How?"

"Because—" Jack paused.

"Because instead of risking my life, I'll be having sex?" Gone was any fear of rejection, replaced by a fury at what her CO was implying. "I don't recall you ever trying to _protect_ Daniel or Teal'c from situations where they chose to put themselves in very compromising positions. How is my decision to be in the ceremony any different?"

"Because it's you, Carter!" Jack growled at her in frustration. His eyes widened at his own words, as if he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Sam's response was interrupted as the radios clicked. "O'Neill, this is Teal'c. Over."

"Teal'c, glad you are here. ETA. Over." Jack replied turning his back to Sam. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to run home, lock the bathroom door, and take a nice long, relaxing bath, pretending this entire situation was just a bad dream. Of course she didn't want to partake in the Dias de Amor ceremony, but she refused to allow a young girl to die needlessly. _He basically told you no_, her mind whispered and she immediately quashed that thought. Now was not the time for self-pity that her CO had turned her down. It was probably better that way anyhow, she reasoned. Completing the ceremony with a stranger would make it easier to pretend the physical intimacy meant nothing, but Jack's rejection still cut deep.

"There is a situation, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice drew everyone's attention. Daniel, who had been giving her and the colonel some form of privacy, walked over to hear better.

"Explain," was Jack's only command.

"The Alpha Site is under full quarantine. One of the scientists stationed there gated to Earth and brought a pathogen with him. Dr. Fraiser initiated the hazmat protocol at the SGC once several other scientists began showing symptoms. Two have died. Half the base is now sick. No travel is permitted involving Earth or the Alpha Site; therefore, I will not be joining you," Teal'c relayed.

"We've got a bit of a situation here as well," Jack glared at Daniel and Sam. "I need to speak with General Hammond."

"He is in the infirmary, unconscious," Teal'c replied. "Do you require my immediate assistance?"

Sam waited for Jack to respond. Ordering Teal'c through the Stargate was a serious violation of protocol.

"Negative," Jack said tensely, "we'll figure it out."

"Understood," Teal'c's tone was clearly not happy, but he also knew that breaking hazmat protocol could endanger thousands, of not millions of people. "Hammond's orders were for all off-world teams to stay put unless in mortal danger."

"Fantastic," Jack muttered before pressing the button and responding. "Got it, T. Let us know as soon as it's safe to gate home. O'Neill out."

"Jack!" Daniel scolded, "why didn't you tell him what was going on!"

Jack whirled around, "because Teal'c would break protocol and you know it!" He continued when Daniel said nothing. "I can't let him risk everyone on this planet or the galaxy."

"Sir—" Sam knew he had no good options and was running out of bad ones.

"Grab your gear. We can still make a run for it. I'm sure Daniel can figure out where we can gate to that's actually friendly," Jack ordered.

"Sir—" Sam refused to let him place the team in danger like that. There was a solution that would result in everyone staying alive and he knew it.

"That's an order, Major," he barked.

Sam steadied her nerves. In all the years of serving under him, she'd never refused a direct order. Even when they had disagreed, she trusted his judgement, but her conscious refused to obey an order that would cause the death of innocent people and risk the lives of the entire team—not when she had the power to prevent it.

"With all due respect, sir," she stood at attention, kept her voice even and calm. "No."

"No?" Jack whirled around, shock on his face.

"No, sir. Court martial me later, but I will not risk the lives of innocent civilians, you, or Daniel when there is a non-violent solution. To do so would betray everything we stand for," she kept her chin up, refused to let it quiver and betray her nervousness.

"Daniel, help me out here," Jack sighed.

Sam cut her eyes to Daniel, held his gaze. She watched him search her face, saw the understanding dawn, knew that if he were in her position, he'd make the same choice.

"Sam's made her decision, Jack," Daniel said turning toward the colonel. "I think the appropriate thing to do is accept it."

—POV—

"You are both insane!" Jack grabbed Daniel's pack and launched it at the archeologist with enough force that Daniel stumbled backwards.

"If the situation were reversed and it were you or I in Sam's position, what would you do?" Daniel urged.

"Not the point!" Jack refused to look at him, but he knew the answer. He and Sam shared the same values; same commitment to protecting the innocent and one another. His face had gone red in anger, his ears almost ringing as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"I think it is the point," Daniel stated firmly.

"Carter is—"

"Gone," Daniel interrupted.

"What?" Jack rapidly looked around the room for his second-in-command.

"She just left," Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Probably going to inform Gralen of her decision."

"Dammit!" Jack shouted and moved to open the door, his intent to find Carter and maybe zat her after all.

"You really are an asshole," Daniel said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Because I'm trying to protect her?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Because you're trying to protect yourself," Daniel sighed. "She just made the same decision you have countless times and don't deny it!" He pointed a finger at Jack. "You've sacrificed yourself more times than I care to count. I haven't seen you act like a total ass when Teal'c or I decided to make a sacrifice to save the team."

"I—, Carter is—," Jack hated to admit the truth, but it was different this time. "Fine," he huffed, "but how can I stand by and watch her do this? How can you?"

"She didn't ask you to stand by and watch, Jack. You're the one that refused to be her partner," Daniel accused. "I don't know about you, but there's no way in hell, I'd let the woman I love go through this alone." When Jack started to automatically rebuke Daniel's assertion that he loved his second-in-command Daniel rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, Jack," he growled. "It's just you and me here, so stop lying to yourself. It's painfully obvious you're in love with her. You have been for years."

Jack stood there as he absorbed Daniel's words. Sam had asked him to not let her do this alone and he'd insinuated that's exactly what he was going to do by ignoring the question. Crap.

"If you don't go out there right now and beg Sam to let be her partner," Daniel started toward the door, "I'm going to offer myself. At least she'd be with someone she knows wouldn't hurt her."

"Whoa there," Jack blocked Daniel's exit before he realized he'd moved.

"You don't like that idea, do you?" Daniel accused with a sly smile.

"Go to hell," Jack bit out as he threw the door open, intent on finding Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated PG-13.

Sam let her back slide down the wall, pulling her knees into her chest. In the heat of the moment she could ignore the glaring fact that Jack had refused to be her partner for the ceremony. However, with only herself and the the two guards watching them in the hallway, it was tougher to dismiss his rejection as meaningless. At least now she knew how he felt. What if he had agreed, but only out of a twisted sense of duty? The recesses of her mind taunted; that would have been much worse.

Of course now she had to face the reality of participating in the ceremony with a complete stranger. Obviously, she could have asked Daniel. It would be the safe choice, but she thought of him like a brother. There was a good chance she’d never be able to look him in the eye again afterwards. Besides, she had to live with the humiliation of Jack refusing her, she’d be damned if she’d let it go on record that she propositioned both her human male teammates.

“I’ve never even had a one-night stand,” she grumbled to herself, before resting her head on her forearms. Sex wasn’t something she took lightly, but somehow she had to find a way to see it as a meaningless act. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open or close.

“Carter,” Jack said, ripping her out of her own anxiety loop. As he knelt down in front of her, she saw his face was a mixture of tenderness, frustration, and uncertainty. She’d never seen him look so defeated or resigned before.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.

“Want to? Absolutely not,” she answered honestly. “But I am going to do it.”

His sigh was strong enough to part her bangs as he shifted to sit beside her.

“It’s just sex, sir,” she grimaced at the tremor in her voice as she tried to act nonplussed.

“Sam,” he used her first name, instantly drawing her attention back to his face, “it won’t be just sex.”

“I know,” she whispered, wanting to escape the intensity of his gaze.

“Not for us,” he added with sincerity.

“Us?” He wasn’t implying what she thought, was he?

“I still would prefer to run,” Jack told her, “but if you are choosing to go through with this, I'll be with you in any way you want.”

Sam felt her temper rise at his words. “No,” she shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

“No?” he parroted with a look of confusion.

“I don’t want you to be with me out of some perverse sense of duty or honor,” she quickly stood up putting some distance between them.

“Carter it’s not—” he stood up, too, but she backed away again.

“It was bad enough that you didn’t want to be my partner, but to have you offer yourself when I already know you don’t want to be with me,” she laughed acidly. “I’d rather let a complete stranger touch me.”

“No.” She recognized Jack’s intractable tone, but refused to yield.

“Fine then, I’ll ask Daniel,” she started around him toward the door.

“Like hell,” he seized her arm and spun them until she was trapped between the wall and him. His face was full of anguish, which gave Sam pause. She had expected fury at her insubordination.

“Please, Sam,” he took a step back, but kept his eyes on hers. At a loss of what to do, she just waited for him to continue. “The thought of someone else being with you, even someone I know would never hurt you—,” he paused again and clenched his eyes shut.

“What are you saying?” She finally broke the silence between them.

“I’m asking you to choose me. I want to be your partner for the ceremony.”

———POV———

Jack cursed himself at being a chicken as he waited for Sam’s answer. He had wanted to say that he’d rather die than watch her be with someone else, but had stopped himself.

Daniel had been right, he was in love with his second-in-command, had been almost since the beginning. While the frat regs had kept him from acting on the feelings, his own cowardice prevented him from telling her the truth now. He knew she had had feelings for him a couple of years ago, but caring for and loving someone were two vastly different things. She obviously cared for Martouf and Narim, too, but he hoped she wouldn’t have considered either of them as a partner for a ceremony like this.

“What made you change your mind?” She asked warily.

“I didn’t change my mind,” he said, but quickly continued at her hurt look. “I was always going to say yes,” he qualified. “I was just so focused on finding a way out of this mess,” he cringed at his choice of words. “I tend to be stubborn, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

Sam forced a harsh chuckle at his self-depreciating humor, “haven’t noticed a bit.”

“So how about it?” Jack rocked forward onto his toes as he asked, hoping she understood what he was too terrified to say.

“Colonel O’Neill, Major Carter,” Gralen said walking up to them, interrupting Sam before she could answer. “The elders have agreed to allow Major Carter to serve as our virina this year. I do hope you will accept the honor.”

Jack couldn’t help the snort that escaped at Gralen’s words; the man’s idea of acceptance was basically do it or else you die. Sam stiffened beside him.

“I will accept the honor on one condition,” Sam said without glancing at Jack. “I still get to select my own partner.”

“Of course!” Gralen nodded happily, “that is the tradition. Shall I assemble the eligible men of the village?”

“That won't be necessary,” Jack said at the same time Sam answered, “Yes, thank you.”

Gralen arched an eyebrow at them.

“Cater,” Jack’s tone warning.

“I haven't made up my mind yet,” she shrugged, still not looking at him. Ok, she was obviously still upset, but she couldn't seriously be considering choosing a stranger.

“Very well,” Gralen bowed his head slightly. “Follow me and I'll take you to the virina’s quarters.”

“Carter,” Jack cautioned again, his panic rising. “Be reasonable.”

“Fine,” she snapped. “Gralen,” she said diplomatically, “please make sure Colonel O’Neill is among those assembled for my selection.”

If Gralen was shocked by her request, he didn't show any outward reaction, just bowed his head again. As Sam followed the man, Daniel came out of the room.

“What happened?” Daniel asked, concerned that Sam was leaving.

“Sam told him she'd do it,” Jack knew he was openly gaping at Sam as she walked away.

“And?” Daniel prompted.

“I said I wanted to be her partner for the ceremony.”

“Did you tell her you love her?” Daniel pushed.

“Not exactly,” Jack hedged. “I told her I didn't like the idea of her being with anyone else. Gralen interrupted us and she asked that I be among those she could choose from,” he still couldn't believe it.

“Jack,” Daniel sighed. “You're an idiot,” he shook his head and headed in the direction Gralen had taken Sam, leaving Jack behind.

———POV———

“You are going to choose Jack, right?” Daniel asked as he and Sam sat in her quarters. Jack had been taken to an area where Gralen would help prepare him for possible selection—whatever that meant. At the moment, Daniel was more concerned about Sam.

“Probably. No. I don’t know,” she buried her face in her hands. “Should I?”

Daniel wanted to scream YES! at her; however, he knew that might only backfire. Sam hated admitting it, but she was as stubborn as Jack. Instead he opted for, “Do you want to?”

She mumbled something into her hands before lifting her head. The pain he saw in her eyes made him wish Jack O’Neill bodily harm. Not really, he qualified. They all had suffered enough to last two lifetimes, but he wished Jack could see the misery he’d caused her.

“I did,” Sam admitted in a whisper. Daniel knew saying it aloud was akin to a grave admission of guilt. His friends had been trained to deny their feelings for so long that actually acknowledging them was earth shattering. “I still do,” she said, “but I refuse to ask him again. If the situation were different, he wouldn’t even consider being with me. I refuse to force him.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Daniel told her, moving to sit next to her. They rarely touched or hugged, but he knew she needed a friend. Throwing his arm over her shoulders, he pulled her into his side. “Jack loves you.”

“He loves all of us,” Sam sniffed, unwilling to cry in front of him.

“He loves you most,” he squeezed her shoulders.

“Daniel—” she warned, and he knew he was straying into dangerous territory.

“Sam, we are way past caring about frat regs,” he said plainly. “Not to be too callous, but you’ve agreed to have sex with someone. Jack practically threatened me with bodily harm if I offered myself,” he chuckled at her surprised look as he realized neither of his friends actually had any clue how much the other loved them. “So your options are a complete stranger or Jack O’Neill. What’s it gonna be?”

“If I asked you to do it, would you?” Daniel recognized a distraction when he heard one, but answered her anyway.

“Of course I would, same as you if our situation were reversed. But do you really want to picture _us_ having sex?” He said, causing her to laugh, exactly as he’d intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jack. If you’ve read my other stories, you know he’s one of my favorites. However, this story is Sam’s, and right now she’s really pissed at her CO and fighting some of her own demons, as well. I tried to make her see reason, but she’s stubborn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated M

Sam stepped behind a screen that shielded her from view as she changed into the gown Gralen had provided. It was made from several layers of a silky, translucent material. The pale blue of the dress provided enough coverage that when Sam stood still, the dress was opaque; however, when she moved, the layers parted creating transparent glimpses of her skin underneath. While it hung well below her knees, the sleeveless top formed a deep V that ran between her breasts. Holding her breath, she stepped out from behind the screen.

"Wow, Sam," Daniel said, his mouth slightly agape. "You're stunning."

"Thanks, I think," she chuckled, not sure how to feel at the moment.

"Do me a favor," he said and she nodded. "Don't hold it against Jack if he acts like a dick when you see him."

"Why?" Sam cocked her head.

"Because that's all he's going to be thinking with as soon as he sees you," Daniel smiled as Sam turned a deep shade of red. Unsure how to respond, she shook her head at Daniel's silliness.

A soft rap at the door drew their attention as Gralen told her he had brought the first group of men for her to appraise.

"We usually hold a day-long selection ceremony; however, time is of the essence as you know," Gralen said apologetically.

"I understand," Sam tried to keep her tone even, "I prefer to avoid being the center of attention."

Gralen gave her an odd look, but didn't remind her of the ceremony in which she would very much be the center of attention. Opening the door, five men filed into the room. They were all bare chested and barefoot. Four of them walked with arrogant swaggers and threw her heated looks that made her recoil. The tallest leered at her and actually licked his lips, making Sam blanch. The fifth man, the last into the room, stood proud, but lacked the overt arrogance of the others. His deep brown eyes didn't roam over her body, but locked onto her face.

Sam bit back a curse as she watched Jack paraded into the room like a piece of meat. She had been angry and hurt when she'd told Gralen to put him with the other men, but to see him like this—it made her ache with regret.

She felt Daniel, who was still sitting beside her, give her hand a gentle squeeze, as if he could hear her thoughts. Shoving her own fears aside she finally raised her eyes to Jack's, expecting to see anger. Instead, she only saw understanding and acceptance. She realized that he'd willingly allowed himself to be put on display for her. He could have refused, he had every right to make her select a partner from the available men. That idea sent a chill down her spine.

"Would you like me to bring in the next group?" Gralen asked.

"No," Sam shook her head and stood up, the decision made. The tallest man, who stood next to Jack, grinned and adjusted his stance to be slightly in front of the others.

A small smile formed on Jack's lips as he watched her, and Sam knew he was reading her like an open book. Taking a hesitant step forward, she tried to convey how sorry she was with her eyes. Her focus was so intent on Jack that she didn't notice the tallest man move until he stood between her and Jack.

"Mi'lady," his grin wide enough to reveal teeth, "I am honored."

"Not this time buddy," Jack's command tone allowed no argument as he used his shoulder to shove past the guy. "Not ever."

Sam didn't pay attention to anyone else as she finally stood toe-to-toe with Jack.

"Choose me because I'd rather die than watch you be with someone else," he said harshly. Sam recognized the similarity of the words to when they'd undergone the Za'tarc testing and understood. Nodding she took his hands in hers.

"I choose Jack," Sam said turning to face Gralen. He and Daniel both had wide grins at her decision.

"The virina has chosen," Gralen announced.

—POV—

Jack would have laughed at the crestfallen looks of the other men if he hadn't been so relieved. It had taken every ounce of willpower not to grab Sam as soon as he saw her and order her to choose him.

Of course that would have absolutely backfired. Spending time with the other potential _suitors _had allowed Jack time to think. Sam's reactions had been understandable and, in her place, he'd have probably done the same thing. Heck, he'd have done worse.

"The ceremony will begin shortly." Gralen told them; Jack felt Sam stiffen beside him and gave her hand a squeeze trying to provide some reassurance. They'd get through this together. "There are some protocols we need to discuss, to ensure the ceremony is completed successfully," he motioned for Daniel to leave.

"Uh," Daniel rubbed the back of his neck with a hand nervously. "Good luck, I guess. I won't be, umm, watching," he grimaced.

"I assumed not," Jack forced a smile. "But do me a favor and watch our backs without, umm, watching our backs," he cringed.

"Thank you, Daniel," Sam said, reaching forward with her free hand to squeeze his. Jack watched as something transpired between his two friends. As Daniel slipped out the door, Jack had a strong suspicion that he owed him.

"—your sacred duty to pleasure the virina," Gralen's voice cut through Jack's thoughts.

"I'm sorry—what?" he said when he realized Gralen had said something to them.

"Quite alright," Gralen gave Jack's shoulder a quick pat. "It's quite normal for the partner of the virina to feel nervous about performing."

Sam's eyes widened at Gralen's meaning. Jack cleared his throat and arched an eyebrow as he realized what Gralen must have been telling them. "I'm not nervous about performing," Jack grumbled defensively. At Gralen's look of amusement, it was obvious the man didn't believe him.

"Dias de Amor is about pleasure. Do you accept your sacred duty to ensure the virina finds fulfillment and thus pleases the gods?" Gralen asked.

"I do," Jack said carefully, watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. He had hoped for a few minutes alone with her before the ceremony to clear the air, but that wasn't apparently in the cards

"Gralen," Sam said, as Jack noticed her turning red with his peripheral vision. "What happens if the virina cannot find," she dropped her gaze to her feet, "fulfillment."

Gralen studied her closely. "Are you concerned your partner is not up to the task of pleasuring you? If so, another partner may be chosen."

"No!" Sam practically yelled. "I don't doubt Jack's, umm, ability," she refused to look at him, keeping her eyes strictly on Gralen. "I'm positive he's more than capable."

Jack bit back a groan at her defense of him. Of course he was capable!

"Then what is the problem?" Gralen asked.

"I doubt my own ability to reach, umm, fulfillment," Sam's face was now bright red, "under these circumstances."

"It is the duty of the—" Gralen started to say as Jack interrupted him.

"Carter," Jack squeezed her hand until she turned toward him. "Trust me."

"I do," she said finally looking at him. His heart clenched in his chest at her insecurity. If they were going to make it through this, he needed to get the sassy, confident Samantha Carter back.

Leaning forward, he gave her his best sexy grin and threw caution to the wind by whispering into her ear, low enough so only she could hear, "I promise, I'll make you forget your own name."

At her indrawn breath he pulled away. He was happy to see the fire in her eyes was back, along with a smoldering look that twisted Jack's insides. When the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, he couldn't help the silent growl in the back of his throat.

"Of course, tradition dictates that you will restrain the virina on the alter, but that's for ceremonial purposes," Gralen kept talking, not aware of what was transpiring between them.

"Excuse me?" Jack raised his voice at the same time Sam squeaked "restrain?" They both turned to look at him as their heated moment passed.

Gralen looked confused, "the virina must be willing to give up control to her partner; to rely on him completely for her pleasure. There is no sacrifice if the virina doesn't willingly surrender," he said as if that made everything perfectly normal.

"Restrained how?" Jack said as Sam squeezed his hand in a deathgrip.

"You'll attach silken cords to her wrists," Gralen said. "It's nothing harmful, I assure you. You'll be able to position her any way you wish."

"I—" Sam began to say, drawing their attention as her voice caught. She cleared her throat. "I trust you," she said with a huskiness that stunned Jack. Did the idea of being at his mercy turn Sam on? Jack's libido detonated as her gaze dipped quickly before returning to his face; her eyes snapped with desire. The self-imposed shackles he'd been wearing for years shattered in his mind. For now, for this ceremony, Samantha Carter was his. She had chosen him and he vowed she would not be disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5 (The Ceremony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated MA-Explicit. 
> 
> Trigger warning to be safe. I don’t mean this to come across as non-consensual, but be aware that the use of restraints will be described.

The arena reminded Sam of the Colosseum in Rome, just smaller in stature, but no less intimidating. The last hour had been a whirlwind as Gralen had given them a crash course on how not to screw up the ceremony. Absolute trust in her CO? Check. Tied to an alter and thoroughly ravished by him? Maybe more turned on by the idea than she cared to admit, but check. Experience an orgasm in front of hundreds of people? Errr..that might be a problem.

Despite Jack’s whispered promise, she was still unbelievably skeptical of her own ability to let go. Hopefully, her acting skills were above average. Her dad was right, she should have taken more creative classes in college. Crap! Don't think of dad right now!

“Stop,” Jack whispered to her as they waited to walk into the arena. “I can hear your mind overthinking from here.”

“Oh god,” she groaned, “I can't do this.”

“Then we run; you say the word and we go,” Jack told her seriously.

“We can’t and you know it,” she snapped, “I chose to do this for a reason.”

“You did,” he confirmed.

“Thank you,” she sighed as her anxiety began to dissipate; as usual he knew exactly what she'd needed. “How are you so calm?”

“Our virina Samantha Carter and her chosen partner, Jack O’Neill,” Gralen called preventing Jack from answering as it was time for them to emerge.

“We're on,” he said with a gentle tug to get her moving.

Sam gulped when she saw how many people filled the arena; there didn't seem to be an open seat anywhere. The only thing that kept her from freaking out was Jack’s thumb rubbing slow circles on the palm of her hand. As they climbed the stairs to the alter, the crowd began clamoring in anticipation.

Finally reaching the top, Gralen said, “let the Dias de Amor ceremony commence!”

Sam’s eyes darted around, unsure of what to do next. She felt the panic rising as Jack tugged her into his arms.

“Ignore them,” Jack whispered as the noise of the crowd died away while everyone waited to see what was going to happen. For Sam, the people faded into the background as her mind struggled to focus on anything except the way Jack’s body pressed against hers. The soft material of her gown did little to block his heat. One of his hands gently caressed her cheek, while the other settled on her lower back, urging her closer. He lowered his head until his lips were just a few inches from hers, then paused, waiting for her to make the final move. Lifting onto her toes, she closed the distance between them.

———POV———

Jack didn't know what to expect, but the electricity sparking between them when Sam kissed him was more powerful than he'd imagined. With a growl, he took control of the kiss, tilting her head back as he plundered her lips.

When they finally broke apart, a dull roar registered in his mind as the reality of their situation slammed back into him. The crowd was going wild and so far they had only kissed. Jack rested his forehead against hers, his breathing harsh. Forcing himself to get it together, he calmed his racing heart.

“You ready?” He finally asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” she said softly, allowing her arms to slide down his biceps as she took a step back.

“Focus on me,” he directed as her gaze started to wander toward the spectators.

Gralen had been very specific in his directions about how the partner was expected to reveal the virina before removing his own clothing, but Jack found his resolve wavering. It went against every fiber in his being to do this. Steadying his hands as he reached for the first fastener on the left strap of Sam’s gown, he waited for her assent.

Moving his hands to the second fastener on the right strap, he paused, searching her face for any sign of refusal. At her nod, he took a deep breath and popped it open. The gown glided down her lithe body to pool at their feet. The sight of her bare before him, her head held high, caused a wave of possessiveness to tear through him. Acting on instinct, he pulled her back into his arms and sheltered her with his body. 

———POV———

Sam felt Jack shake and knew he was more affected by what was happening than he let on.

“I'm okay,” she whispered. Her arms, wrapped around his waist, allowed her to rub her hands up and down his bare back. “We’re okay.”

When he pulled back slightly, she tipped her head up to let him see she spoke the truth. “As long as you're with me, I'm okay,” her words making his eyes go dark before he seized her lips with such intensity that being naked in front of everyone seemed unimportant.

He walked her backwards until the backs of her legs brushed against the alter. With a quick move, Jack scooped her up and gently placed her in the center before positioning his body so she could see only him.

The feel of his fingertips tracing her arms from her shoulders to wrists made her bite back a soft moan. Leaning over her, he captured her lips and nibbled her jawline. She tilted her head, gasping when he took the invitation. He nipped at the skin of her neck while gently guiding her arms above her head.

The sensation of silk cords encircling her wrists made her eyes snap open.Lifting her gaze, she watched as Jack secured her to the alter. Sam instinctively tugged at the bonds, finding them secure enough that she would be unable to escape.

All at once the inevitability of the situation came crashing down. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to ignore how exposed she felt. The way her arms were secured above her head forced her chest slightly upward. The breeze caressed her skin as the coolness teased her breasts, making her nipples hare and sensitive. Her breathing increased as she imagined how she must look, bared to all, ready to be taken.

“Open your eyes.” Jack’s voice broke through her panic.

Shaking her head, she didn't want to obey; opening her eyes would be too much.

“Sam,” he said, his breath against her cheek. “Look at me.” The years of trusting him, obeying his orders had her eyelids fluttering open. Warm brown eyes met her gaze as Jack smiled tenderly. “You’re absolutely stunning,” he told her, allowing his fingertips to delicately trail down her sides, his touch grounding her. “You’re perfect,” he increased the pressure of his fingers, slowly dragging one hand down her hip to her knee and back up again.

Sam moaned as his caresses and words reignited her desire. As his hand traced a path up her ribs, she arched toward him, silently begging for his touch where she wanted it. His palm immediately covered her breast, the heat from his hand soothing the chilled peak. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tipped her head back, reveling in the sensations that shot straight to her core. She reacted with a audible gasp as his lips closed around her nipple, twirling his tongue before lightly rolling it with his teeth. Her arms automatically moved to clasp him against her, but the bonds held her back. The sensation of being unable to move heightening her pleasure.

“Jack!” she called, wanting desperately to kiss him. As if reading her mind, he surged upward. He body hovered over hers as their tongues dueled. Dragging a hand down her body, she felt him brush his fingers across the juncture of her thighs. Her legs automatically parted, granting him access. She captured his moan against her lips as he touched her, slipping a single finger inside; herhips bucked as his thumb circled an overly sensitized spot. She whimpered as he broke away from her lips, to nip at her flesh. His eyes sparkled as he kissed the valley between her breasts, then kissed her stomach; her back arching as he licked a path to her navel. Realizing his intent, Sam whimpered again, pulling against her restraints.

———POV———

Jack made sure Sam’s focus was on him as he kissed his way down her body. The sight of her restrained, surrendering to him, was more erotic than he’d expected. Curling his fingers to hit a particular spot inside her, he watched as her back arched and her arms pulled at the bonds again. Withdrawing his fingers, he bit back a smile at her whimper as he ran his hands down her legs. Pausing to caress the backs of her knees, he pulled them upward. Her gasp at the swift movement had him glancing at her face to make sure she was still with him in the moment. The look of shock was secondary to the look of desire on her features as he jerked her legs apart to expose the heat of her.

He only allowed himself a second to admire her, not wanting anyone else to see her this intimately. Using his body as a shield, he ran his hands up her thighs towards her core, placing open-mouthed kisses along the way. Parting her folds with his thumbs, he breathed in her unique scent before using the tip of his tongue to tease her. Sam’s back arced off the bed when he speared her with his tongue, then laved and sucked hard on her bundle of nerves.

Sliding his hands under her hips, he angled her upward and deepened his exploration. When her legs started to quiver, he lowered her so he could slip two fingers inside. Her inner muscles immediately tensed as an orgasm crashed through her. Gently stroking her, he drew out every ounce of pleasure from her body with his fingers and mouth. Only when she cried out a second time, and shifted her hips away from him, did he pull back and climb up her body. 

———POV———

Sam felt Jack withdraw his fingers and cover her with his body. He kissed her hard, letting her taste herself on his lips. As he settled between her thighs, she gasped as she realized he had already stripped his pants off. Embarrassed and disappointed that she’d been too preoccupied to enjoy the sight of him naked, she settled for hooking a leg over his hip and pressed against him, causing a deep rumble in his chest.

“You okay?” His tone hard, she began to comprehend the level of control he was forcing upon himself for her benefit. Tears filled her eyes at the thought that she could have been forced to do this with a complete stranger. She couldn’t stop a shudder as she imagined the men she could have chosen restraining her, touching her, taking her.

“Sam,” Jack sounded worried as he shifted to the side.

“Make love to me,” she breathed past the tears, “just…love me.”

“You know I do,” he kissed the tears from her cheeks. “Always have,” he said as he shifted his weight firmly against her. Their eyes locked as he carefully began pressing into her. Sam gasped as he stretched her, her internal muscles unable to do anything except yield to his sensual invasion. His arms braced on either side of her head, his body pinning her down, and the intensity in his eyes blocked out everything around them, creating the most erotic experience of Sam’s life.

When Jack was fully joined with her, Sam’s eyes rolled closed at the delicious fullness as she finally broke eye contact. She whimpered as he pulled his hips back and tentatively thrust forward. Using her foot for leverage, she impetuously pushed her hips against his, demanding he stop being so careful; she needed him, all of him. Now.

Grasping her leg, he pulled it around his waist with her other one, effectively preventing her from countering his movements. She shivered at his wicked grin as he positioned her hips by tilting them so he sank even deeper into her. With his next thrust, he increased the power behind his hips, giving her exactly what she needed as another cry ripped from her throat.

Unwilling to surrender while her lover exhibited such easy control, she raised her head and seized his lips. As her tongue dove into his mouth, he faltered and she captured his growl before tearing her mouth away to bite his shoulder.

Sam knew the moment Jack’s control broke as one of his hands buried in her hair, not so gently jerking her head back so he could ravish her throat. She heard a moan as his teeth scraped her neck, realized it was her own as Jack’s controlled restraint vanished and his length slammed into her again and again.

Helpless to do anything except feel, she surrendered herself, trusting Jack to know exactly what she needed.The moment she sacrificed all control, the orgasm ripped through her. Another wave of release began to build as Jack kept moving, his body unyielding against her quivering, overly sensitized flesh. His pace became frantic as he buried himself within her a final time, his spasms deep inside pushed her over the precipice.Tightening her legs around his waist, she arched against him as they shook from the force of their climaxes.

She ached to hold him as he collapsed, trembling against her. Her thoughts were short-lived, however, as the crowd erupted around them, the applause and cheers deafening. Reality slammed back into Sam’s consciousness, bursting the imaginary bubble Jack had created around them.

———POV———

Jack’s body protested as he quickly shifted upward reaching for the bonds anchoring Sam to the alter. He gritted his teeth and ignored the pleasurable friction his movements caused as they were still intimately joined. He glanced at Sam as the sounds of the crowd cheering grew louder.

Gripping the bonds above her wrists, he tore the restraints away from the alter. Immediately climbing off of her, he watched as she ripped the silky cords off her wrists, flinging them aside. Sitting up, she brought her knees to her chest in an obvious attempt to hide.

Not caring that Gralen had instructed them to wait at the alter, Jack slipped an arm under Sam’s knees, the other around her back and easily lifted her into his embrace. Turning on his heels, he strode down the stairs and out of the arena without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam buried her face against Jack's chest, unable to stop trembling, as he carried her away from the prying eyes of the crowd. Her soldier side wanted to bristle and demand he put her down, but her feminine side pressed deeper into his embrace.

"Hang on," she felt his lips move against her temple, his concern evident. She belatedly realized that he must be misinterpreting her silence. What they'd just experienced was too overwhelming, and yes, she was embarrassed; but her silence wasn't from shame or regret. Her silence was due to the unexpected emotions coursing through her; the revelation that she'd enjoyed surrendering control as Jack had ravished her.

"Jack," her voice shook as she tried to lean back in his arms to look at him, but he held her too tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Jack, please," she tried again, needing him to talk to her.

Ignoring her, Jack kicked open the door to the room, crossed it without speaking and carefully put her onto the small bed. Kneeling on the floor in front of her, she watched as he searched her face.

Sam knew tears stained her cheeks, knew they were both still naked, but didn't care. She had to make him understand.

"Don't you dare regret what we just did," she said firmly. "It was— You were—"she searched for the right words, finally settling for showing him.

—POV—

Jack stiffened as Sam filled his embrace and kissed him. While he was incredibly worried he had hurt her, he couldn't help his body's response as he kissed her back.

Forcing himself to ease back, he grabbed her shoulders and held her slightly away from him, searching for any signs she was in pain. "Did I hurt you?" He said gruffly, fearing the answer.

"What?" Sam looked shocked at his question. "No, of course not!"

Jack released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Sam I—" he didn't know how to continue. His love for her was overflowing, but he refused to compromise her any more than he already had. After what they'd just shared, it was obvious their emotions were raw. Now was not the time to discuss what he wanted to happen next. "I'll let you get dressed," he said leaving before he lost the resolve.

—POV—

Sam watched in shock as Jack practically ran out door. Grabbing her BDUs from where she left them, she roughly got dressed as she cursed Jack O'Neill.

"What?!" She yelled at the door when someone knocked.

"Sam?" Daniel opened the door slowly, making sure it was safe to enter. "Where's Jack?"

"I don't know and don't care," Sam growled.

"What happened?" Daniel inquired cautiously. At Sam's droll look, he qualified. "I meant just now," he said exasperated. "Why isn't Jack with you?"

"Because our _fearless_ leader is a jerk," she barked. "He left. He just left."

"Sam I'm sure the experience was overwhelming for both of you," Daniel's gentle tone made her temper increase. She didn't want to be understanding right now, she wanted to strangle Jack.

"Your point?" Sam gritted her teeth.

"My point," he pushed his glasses up, "is that Jack's never been good at processing emotions. He needs time to come to terms with what happened. You just rocked his entire world."

Sam's eyes widened at his words.

"Agh! Not what I meant!" Daniel groaned. "I meant—"

"I know what you meant," Sam stopped him from making any more unintentional faux pas. "And you're right," she felt her anger deflate. If she planned to continue serving under him, she needed to put this experience behind her. They weren't magically going to be together; they couldn't. It would be difficult to be so close to Jack, to pretend not to know what it felt like to be in his arms, but if that's how Jack wanted to handle the situation, so be it.

—POV—

"The threat has been contained," Teal'c radioed to Jack as he stood beside the gate with Daniel and Sam beside him. "It's safe to return."

"Acknowledged," Jack said, glancing at Sam. It'd been several hours since the ceremony, but they'd yet to say more than a few words to one another. Daniel kept glaring at them, and Jack was sure he was going to get an earful once they were back home.

He hadn't exactly planned to not talk to Sam about what they'd done; he'd wanted to. It's just that she didn't seemed too inclined to discuss it.

Daniel had smoothed things over with Gralen. Luckily, the man was so happy about their performance that he'd hugged Daniel and sent him away with an invitation to come back and watch the ceremony next year. Yeah right.

As the incoming wormhole disconnected, Jack ordered Daniel to dial out before turning to Sam. Touching her elbow, he guided her a few feet away and waited. He watched as she examined their boots closely, heard her frustrated sigh as she finally looked at him.

"We need to talk," he said gently. There was so much he wanted to say.

"Not now," she shook her head and glanced at the Stargate as the outgoing connection to Earth was established.

"Later," he agreed as they walked through the event horizon.

—POV—

"Welcome home SG-1!" General Hammond called over the speaker from the control room. "I hope the unexpected extension of your stay on 789 was enjoyable?"

Sam flushed red, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car as she stared up at the base's commander.

"Yes, sir," Jack interjected stepping in front of her and handing off his gear to an enlisted soldier. She closed her eyes and willed her emotions under control as Jack lingered in front of her, thankful for the brief moment to collect herself.

If Hammond noticed Sam's odd behavior, he didn't comment, only adding his standard, "report to the infirmary for your standard post-mission checks."

She silently followed Daniel and Jack into the elevator. As it was closing Teal'c slipped inside.

"Hey Teal'c," Daniel said.

"I am sorry I was unable to assist you," Teal'c said, looking at each of them carefully. "I assume you were successful in dealing your situation?"

Sam bit back a groan as Daniel answered. "We did, I guess."

"Are you not confident about the resolution?" Teal'c replied.

"It's fine, T," Jack said, but Sam felt his stare boring into her back.

"I see," Teal'c said clearly unconvinced, silently appraising them. "Are you alright, Major Carter?" Damn his Jaffa perception.

"I'm fine," she bit out, thankful when the elevator doors opened. Making herself calm down, she turned toward Teal'c. "Thanks, I'm really fine, just tired."

By the look on his face, he didn't believe her at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, your blood work looks normal," Dr. Fraiser told Sam, Jack, and Daniel. "I don't see anything that needs further evaluation."

"Great!" Jack said hopping off the hospital bed, "thanks doc."

"Uh-uh," Janet glared at him, "not so fast Colonel. I need you and Sam to stay here. Daniel, you're free to go."

Without a word, Daniel cast his teammates a sympathetic look before practically running out of the infirmary.

"Coward," Jack muttered at his friend. He looked at Sam, but she still wouldn't look at him. Dammit.

"You both have physical signs I want to discuss," Janet told them, pulling up a stool. "This is off the record for now because you both indicated no injuries, and I can't find any significant ones. However, I noticed odd marks on both of you."

"Marks?" Jack played dumb and was rewarded with a scowl.

"Like the one on your shoulder, sir," Janet pulled the collar of his shirt back to reveal the bite mark Sam had given him.

"Oh, marks," he muttered.

"Sam you have rope burns on your wrists," she carefully touched the light red marks. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but is that a hickey on your neck." Sam's eyes widened as her hand automatically reached up to touch the place Jack remembered paying extra special attention to.

"Janet," Sam spoke tentatively, "it's not exactly something we can freely discuss."

"But something did happen," Janet pushed.

Sam didn't meet the doctor's eyes, "something may have happened."

"Was it consensual?" Janet's eyes cut to Jack.

"Of course!" Jack bristled at her implication as Sam practically yelled, "Yes!"

Janet chuckled lightly, "okay then."

"You're not putting any of this in your report?" Sam asked mildly.

"At this point, no," Janet said as she filed their medical records. "Depending on what the two of you put in the official report, the medical file can be updated."

"Thanks, doc," Jack said, understanding what she was doing for them; Janet was walking a very tight rope by giving them leeway.

"May I make a suggestion?" Janet asked carefully. When they both nodded, she continued. "Don't try to coverup whatever happened on that planet. I'm taking a guess that neither of you were gratuitous participants, but you unquestionably protected the other by doing what was necessary. Trust General Hammond to understand that."

—POV—

"SG-1 report to General Hammond's office immediately!" Walter's voice ordered over the base's speaker system. Sam glanced up from her work to see Jack standing in the doorway of her lab.

"I handed Hammond our report fifteen minutes ago," he warned her. She nodded understanding what he was telling her. Without actually discussing it, they'd both decided to heed Janet's advice and come clean with their commander about the events that transpired on the planet. Sam had written her version, leaving out as many specific details as she thought possible and handed it off to Jack.

"Did you change anything?" She wanted to keep their story truthful, but straight between them.

"Just the part where you reported you begged me to be your partner," he replied with a pained look on his face that she didn't understand.

"Sir," she had wanted to make it clear that she initiated the idea and Jack, as her CO, was only doing what was necessary to protect her.

"Carter, I told you there was no way I would have let anyone else touch you," he kept his voice low, stepping into her lab. "Besides, Hammond wouldn't believe you anyway. No one would."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She felt her defenses go up automatically. "It was the truth."

"Guys," Daniel poked his head in interrupting, "Hammond's waiting. Let's go."

The look on the General's face when they walked into his office made Sam wince. His cheeks were red, his frown was deeper than she'd ever seen it, and his eyes snapped with controlled fury.

"Take a seat," he said in a clipped tone as the four of them sat down. "I'm only going to ask this once," he held the folder up Sam assumed contained the mission report, "is this some sort of sick joke?"

"No, sir," Jack answered for the group, bypassing his routine insubordination.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Hammond let out a defeated sigh and sank into his chair. He tossed the file folder to Teal'c. "The only reason I'm letting you see this is because you're a member of this team and will undoubtedly find out anyway. Please contain your reaction."

Sam watched as Teal'c scanned the contents of the file folder, his face growing more and more grim. At one point, his gaze snapped to Jack's, pinning him with a stare that filled Sam with trepidation. She watched something silently pass between the two men before Teal'c gave a barely perceptible nod and quickly finished reading the file.

"I should have broken protocol and joined you on the planet," Teal'c said, handing the folder back to General Hammond. "For failing to do so, I will be forever sorry."

"You did the right thing, T," Jack told him.

"I agree with Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c," Sam reached over and squeezed his hand.

"For what it's worth, I agree," Hammond said, "but that doesn't mean this situation is resolved. I have some questions for the three of you."

"We thought you might, sir," Jack said. "Fire away."

"Colonel, did you order Major Carter at any time to engage in sexual relations with you?"

"Never, sir," Jack answered.

"Major Carter, did your commanding officer order you, at any time to engage in sexual relations with him?"

"Never, Sir," she parroted Jack and Hammond nodded accepting the answer.

"Did you at any time ask your commanding officer to engage in sexual relations with you?"

"Yes, sir, I did," Sam answered truthfully and felt Jack stiffen next to her. She knew he itched to say something, but held his tongue.

"Dr. Jackson, were you a witness to everything that occurred on the planet?"

"No, not everything sir," Daniel answered carefully. "But I did see everything that transpired between Jack and Sam before their, ummm, performance."

"Very well," Hammond said. "Dr. Jackson, did you see Major Carter ask Colonel O'Neill to have sex with her?"

"No, sir, not exactly. She asked Jack to not let her do it alone." Daniel continued at Hammond's raised eyebrow. "We were under the threat of death, Sam only did what any one of us would do in her situation. She advocated for the nonviolent option, and at great personal sacrifice."

"You are saying that Major Carter was forced to proposition Colonel O'Neill to—?"

"—Be her partner, yes, sir I am," Daniel finished.

Sam fought the urge to groan at the way General Hammond was wording the questions.

Daniel stood up, "why are you crucifying her for this?! She saved everyone!"

"Please calm down Dr. Jackson," Hammond said gently. "I just need to be sure."

"Major Carter," Hammond turned back to her. "I need to know why you chose Colonel O'Neill as your partner for this ceremony. Why not Dr. Jackson or someone else?"

Sam knew deep down there were two reasons she chose Jack; however, she wasn't ready or willing to say the main reason out loud. Settling for half of the truth she sat up straighter and looked Hammond in the eye. "I believed Colonel O'Neill would keep me safe."

"Why not Dr. Jackson?" Hammond pushed.

"Daniel is like a brother to me, sir," Sam looked over at him and saw his lips quirk. "I didn't think either one of us would have been able to successfully complete the ceremony."

"But you believed you would be able to successfully complete it with Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes, sir," Sam knew her face was burning red. She saw Jack staring at her with her peripheral vision, but refused to look at him.

"Colonel O'Neill, Why did you agree to be Major Carter's partner in the ceremony?"

Sam held her breath waiting to here what he'd say. She knew what he'd told her before, but couldn't imagine he'd say the same thing to General Hammond.

"Well sir," Jack paused and scratched the back of his neck. "I was her best option."

"How do you figure Colonel?"

"To be blunt, I'm clean, sir." Jack's voice held a note of uneasiness. "And I wasn't about let anyone else touch her, or any of my team," he quickly added at Hammond's look.

"Good enough," the General said shoving the file folder into his top drawer. "I've got to call the President, but I'm recommending file 9072 be officially marked as classified and fully redacted. The only person with clearance to see it will be Hayes himself."

"Thank you, sir," Jack said, relaxing a bit.

"What about SG-1, sir?" Sam asked.

"SG-1 will continue operating as expected, I see no reason to make any changes. Unless one of you is requesting a transfer?" When they all immediately said no, Hammond openly smiled at them. "Colonel," he said as they stood up to exit, "hang back a second."

—POV—

As Teal'c closed the door behind him, Jack turned to his commander and friend.

"Jack," Hammond came around his desk and stood in front of him. "I know there's more to the story than you're telling me." As Jack tried to speak, Hammond held up his hand. "I don't need or want specifics. But as your friend, just tell me, are you and Sam alright?"

Jack was quiet as he decided how much to share with the older man. As Sam's godfather, he'd want to know she was okay, but telling him too much would be a form of betrayal of Sam. "We will be," Jack finally said.

"Whatever happens, just keep it discrete, son," Hammond pinned him with a look. "I can't imagine what either of you are going through right now, but I'm glad you're facing it together."

"Yes, sir," Jack tried to process what Hammond was trying to tell him. Surely his boss wasn't giving him permission to ignore the frat regs.

"Don't screw it up," Hammond said walking back to the other side of his desk. At Jack's look he explained. "If you do, I'll be forced to make sure a copy of that file makes its way to the Tok'ra, specifically one certain Tok'ra," he threatened and Jack knew exactly who he was talking about.

—POV—

"Carter!"

Sam heard Jack call her as she waited for the elevator to head home. It had been an exhausting mission and all she wanted was to curl up in her own bed. Too bad Jack couldn't curl up with her. Ack! Stop thinking like that! She ordered herself.

"Sir?" She plastered a semi-normal look on her face and turned toward him.

"Carter, we need to have that talk," He said as the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside with her, they slid shut.

"I know, sir," Sam really didn't want to do this now. "But it's late. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Carter I—-" Jack was cut off as the base alarm blared.

"SG-1 to the control room!" Walter's voice echoed in the confined space. "SG-1 to the control room immediately!"

"What now?" Jack grumbled as he stopped the elevator from ascending and pushed the button for level 28.

"Sergeant, report," Jack ordered as they entered the control room. Teal'c and Daniel were already there.

"It's SG-6, Sir," Walter said as General Hammond walked in.

"Thank you Sergeant," he nodded, then turned to SG-1. "Two members of SG-6 are trapped in a cave system on P2X-449. According to Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Marshall, Major Tyler and Dr. Harriman are injured badly. Rogers and Marshall barely made it back to the gate to call for reinforcements. Their injuries are life threatening; Rogers is currently in surgery and Marshall is being transferred via air evac to the closest trauma center."

"We were just there last week," Sam said, praying her co-workers would be alright, and already knowing where this was headed.

"Correct," Hammond gave them all a sympathetic look. "As you know SG-6 was there on a cartography mission; however, until they are finished, we won't have schematics of the caves. Besides SG-6, you're the only other team with first-hand knowledge of the cave system."

"Understood, Sir," Jack nodded. "Gear up guys."

"I know you are all tired," Hammond said as they turned to leave. "If there were any other way—"

"Don't worry about us, sir," Sam smiled to let him know she was alright. "We'll bring Tyler and Harriman home."

"Godspeed."


	8. Chapter 8

"Carter," Jack motioned her over to him. "You and Daniel were the ones with the most time inside the cave system, do you remember the layout? There were a lot of twists and turns."

"Daniel and I were discussing that just before we left," she confirmed, pulling out a rudimentary hand-drawn map of the caves. "I recommend we split up, two teams. There are two main areas within the system, but neither Rogers nor Marshall were able to tell anyone where their teammates were. Based upon what they did say, Daniel and I suspect a small cave-in occurred at either cartography site B here," she pointed to a spot on the map, "or site D, here."

"Got it," Jack studied the map for a few seconds, committing as much of it to memory as possible. "Daniel, Teal'c," he handed them a set of helmets with headlamps, "you guys head to site D. Carter and I will go to site B. Radio contact is sketchy, so we'll check in via radio clicks every half hour, same as last time. Two clicks means all is well, three clicks means need backup."

"Understood," Teal'c said accepting the map from Jack.

"Carter, with me," he ordered as they entered the mouth of the cave system and descended into darkness. "How far to site B?"

"Approximately one click, sir," Sam answered while fiddling with some sort of technology. He never knew exactly what her doohickeys did, but completely trusted in her ability to use them effectively. "Daniel and Teal'c have rougher terrain, but we've got the longer hike."

They walked in silence for twenty minutes, using their headlamps to see the rocky floor of the cave. It was much slower going than Jack would have liked, but there were no signs of significant structural instability. He had a sneaking suspicion the lost members of SG-6 were in the other tunnel.

"I'm getting no signs of life, sir," Sam said five minutes later. "We've almost reached site B; I don't think Tyler or Harriman are here," she confirmed his suspicions.

"It's about time to check in with the others," Jack said, clicking his radio twice in rapid succession. When two clicks echoed back, he noted the time and kept walking. Two minutes later, two more clicks sounded.

"O'Neill," _static_ "We have loc," _static_, "and Harriman. Both," _static_ "alive. We are," _static_ "out and to," _static_ "Stargate."

Jack clicked the radio twice to let them know the message was received.

"Mission accomplished," Jack told her with a smile as they turned to retrace their tracks back out of the cave. They'd both slipped so easily back into soldier mode, but now that it wasn't imperative to put the mission first, an awkward tension decended over them.

"So Tyler and Harriman," Jack spoke to fill the silence, "sounds like they might make it."

"Yes, sir," she replied on autopilot.

Before he could stop himself, he added, "aren't they like a couple." D'oh, why would he say something like that.

"I believe so, sir," Sam answered hesitantly.

"Huh," Jack wasn't for sure where he was going with this, so he waited to see how she'd respond.

"I mean, I did catch them kissing in her lab," she shrugged.

"Tyler, you dog," Jack smiled before catching himself and shrugging at her side-eye glare. "Well technically there is no reason they can't date, I suppose."

"Don't you think them being on the same team would cause a problem?" Sam stopped and turned to look at him.

"Not if they set some ground rules first," Jack replied, but had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't talking about Tyler or Harriman. "They are adults after all."

"Then I guess Tyler is lucky Angela isn't in the Air Force," Sam turned and kept on walking.

"Carter," Jack reached for her arm. "Carter! Sam, wait!" He pulled her to a stop.

"What, Sir?" Her eyes were pleading for something, but he didn't know what she wanted him to do.

"I think it's about time we had that talk, don't you?" He realized he'd guessed wrong as a look of panic crossed her features.

"If you'd like, sir," she said and he could tell she'd fallen back into a 'good little soldier' mode. He needed to talk with Sam, not Major Carter.

"Sam, please," he took a step forward, "let's drop the honorific and ranks right now, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she agreed, then cringed. "Sorry, force of habit. What would you like to talk about?"

"How about we start with, are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine—"

"Ack! Fine is female code for not fine," he said. "Now how about you tell me how you're really doing?"

"Do you honestly want to know?" Her voice was hard, maybe even angry, taking Jack aback.

"Of course!" His defenses started to rise. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you did leave," she glared at him, but he had no clue what she was talking about. "After we—after the ceremony," she said flustered, "you carried me into that room and you left me there. You left."

Realization dawned as he finally understood what she was upset about.

"I didn't leave you," he told her, "I gave you some space. To collect your thoughts," he explained when she kept frowning. "Emotions were running a little high."

"You think?" She spat. He fought the urge to recoil; alright she was definitely pissed. Maybe leaving her so soon after wasn't such a good idea in hindsight. He admitted it might have given her the wrong impression.

"I didn't want to pressure you into saying something you might not mean," he conceded, hoping she'd understand. He'd been trying to do the honorable thing at the time.

"Jack, we'd just had mind blowing sex in front of hundreds of people! I didn't want to be alone, I wanted—" she stopped talking and pressed the backs of her hands against her eyes. "Never mind."

"No, not never mind," he pulled her hands away from her face. "What did you need? What should I have done?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "Considering our ranks and working relationship, you did the right thing."

"Sam—" he prodded.

"What do you want me to say, Jack?" She took a step toward him. "That I wanted you to comfort me? Fine, I did. That I needed you to hold me? Because that's exactly what I needed. I _wanted and needed _you. Does knowing that make you feel better?"

"Sam, I…" he paused, knowing sorry wasn't going to cut it.

"I'm not fine, sir," she finally said, "but I will be. I appreciate your concern, but I know you only did what we had to in order to make it out alive." She turned and started walking again as a loud rumble shook the cave.

"Carter!" Jack hollered as large stones began to breakaway from the ceiling of the cave. Sprinting forward, he tackled her out of the way, covering her body as rock and dirt reigned down.

—POV—

Sam groaned as she regained consciousness, feeling like the entire cave had crashed on top of her. As she moved, she realized something heavy was weighing her down, her eyes opening to see her CO's face next to hers.

"Sir," she coughed, but he didn't move, "Jack," she nudged him.

"God," he groaned and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "That hurt," he rolled to the side, sending small rocks and dirt cascading off of him.

"Thank you, sir," she said and added at his look, "for saving me."

"Anytime," he waved haphazardly at her before turning to leave. "Why don't we get the hell outta here."

"Sir, you're bleeding," she reached for the bottom of his shirt, and without thinking twice, pulled it up to examine him. Running her hands over his back, she felt his swift intake of breath, but ignored him, gently probing the area that was already bruising. "It looks superficial, but I guarantee you're going to be sore."

He jerked away from her as soon as she pulled his shirt back down. "Let's go," his tone hard.

Sam shook her head but followed him. That conversation had not gone how she'd expected at all. She'd bared her soul to him instead of maintaining a professional distance, but she'd get past it. She had to.

—POV—

As Jack's feet hit the ground on Earth as he and Sam emerged from the Stargate, he practically threw his weapon at the waiting enlisted man and headed to the infirmary, leaving her behind. General Hammond watched silently as he exited the gate room without a single word.

"Major?" The General turned to Sam.

"Colonel O'Neill was injured during a minor seismic event in the cave, sir," her voice was apologetic. "I'm sure he's just eager to get checked out."

"Alright, Major," Hammond accepted her answer, but knew there was more going on. He'd never seen Sam's eyes so guarded. Perhaps she was just exhausted, truth was she had every right; however, he noted the way her eyes lingered on the door O'Neill had stomped through. "Head to the infirmary, Daniel and Teal'c are already there. Then I want you on downtime for the next three days. That goes for all of SG-1."

"Yes, sir," she gave him a grateful smile before handing her weapon off and following his order.

—POV—

"Carter!" Jack called as he knocked on her lab door. It'd been almost an hour since they'd returned from the caves, but he'd yet to see her. He'd been too shaken by almost losing her, then the feel of her hands on him brought back too many memories. But they needed to finish their conversation.

"She's gone, sir," Dr. Fraiser said as she passed him.

"Doc," Jack stopped her. "I didn't see her in the infirmary; did she get checked out?"

"Yes, sir," Janet said quickly. Too quickly. "I saw her personally, then sent her home."

"Janet," Jack put a slight warning in his tone. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir," she hedged.

"Dammit Janet," he sighed, "I'm worried about her."

Janet scoffed at him.

"Hey," he instinctively reacted. "What the hell does that mean?"

She scanned the area before pushing him around the corner of the hallway and into a more secluded corner. "Sam told me everything."

"Everything?" Jack felt the color leave his face and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, sir, everything." She pinned him with an angry glare. "I can't believe you could do what you two did, then just leave her alone."

"I've already apologized for that," he said hurriedly. "I only wanted to give her some space."

"I can understand you being unaffected, but to just assume Sam wouldn't be experiencing strong emotions," she shook her head in disgust.

"You act like she was the only one who was shaken by what happened," Jack growled

"She was, wasn't she?" Janet accused.

"Hell no," he deflated, "I, dammit Janet, I _care_ about her. You know that. Even now, it's taking every ounce of my self control to give her the space I thought she wanted." He tried to make her understand without saying the actual words that could get him into some very hot water. The doctor stared at him, appraising him, before he watched the fight go out of her.

"You might want to make sure Sam knows that," she said softly. "Because right now she's under the impression you want nothing more than to forget it ever happened."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat in her pajama tank and shorts, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, with a pint of mint chip in her lap as Fools Rush In played on the television. She'd immediately come home, taken a hot shower, and cried her eyes out; the past few days catching up with her. The battle to hold her emotions inside lost as soon as she'd latched her front door.

"You tell him, Selma," she said around a spoonful of ice cream as Selma Hayek's character lit into Matthew Perry's. "Men are jerks," she sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with the edge of her blanket. "But you'll forgive him in the end, because you're a stupid idiot in love," she took another bite of the mint chip.

"Carter!" Jack's voice penetrated her living room as he banged against her front door. "Carter! Lemme in!"

Shuffling to the door, she peaked out the peephole, even though it was obviously him. Turning the deadbolt, she opened the door, but left the chain on. "What do you want, sir?"

"Carter," Jack's breath whooshed out as he stared at her and shifted nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" She kicked herself, she didn't need to be nasty to him just because he wanted to keep their relationship professional. "Hang on," she closed the door and removed the chain, opening it wide enough for him to slip inside.

His hair was plastered to his head, evidence of the sleet that was falling outside. If the weather continued, everything would be covered in a thick layer of slush and ice come morning. The roads were already becoming treacherous, so he must have a really good reason to be here.

"You look cold," she spoke the thought without realizing it.

"Roads are impassible. I left my truck about a half-mile back; walked the rest of the way," his teeth chattered.

"I'll put on some coffee," she turned to walk into the kitchen. "What's so important that you had to talk to me in person?" She asked, fearing the answer. What if he'd decided they shouldn't be in SG-1 together anymore?

"You said 'I know you only did what we had to,'" Jack's voice still shook, but it didn't sound like it was from the cold.

"What?" She turned to face him, warning sirens going off in her head.

"Back in that cave," he told a step forward and Sam felt herself retreat at the look on his face. "You implied I was only with you out of duty," he took another step forward as she backed up another step, her palms touching the wall.

"I did?" She said, already knowing it was the truth.

"You did," he took another step forward, stopping no more that two strides away. "But you didn't include yourself in that. Why?"

"Why are you doing this?" She couldn't help it as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Because I'm a bastard who thought he was protecting you, when all I was doing was causing you pain, but I've still got to be sure," he took another step forward. "I won't force you into something you don't want."

"What I want doesn't matter," she shook her head, not understanding why he'd be so cruel to taunt her with this. "I told you that I'll get over it."

Jack took the final step forward, his body almost pressing hers into the wall, but still not actually touching. "If you want to walk away and pretend it didn't happen, I'll accept your decision, but while you might be able to forget," he growled low, "the memory of being inside you, of watching your beautiful surrender, is seared into my brain forever."

She let out a sob, closing the distance between them. His lips tasted of ice as she gave up trying to keep herself in check. She swallowed his moan; his arms crushing her against him. Her tank top and shorts absorbed the moisture from his sleet-drenched body, but she didn't feel the chill.

—-POV—

They were both panting when Sam broke the kiss, Jack feeling her push lightly against his chest. He relaxed his grip enough for her to lean away, but kept his hands lightly against her lower back.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven for being a monumental idiot?" He said tentatively, realizing her eyes were still a bit guarded.

"That depends," she cocked her head, her expression unreadable. "What is happening here?"

"I don't know about you, but I see us getting out of these clothes," he joked, "to get warm," he added at her look.

"You know what I mean, sir," she said pulling completely away from him. Shit, she was withdrawing from him, the soldier mask reforming.

"Christ Carter," he growled, "do you honestly think I'd just use you to scratch an itch?" At the quick shake of her head, he continued. "I want you, all of you. Your technobabble, your brilliance, your overthinking, hell, I even want all the crazy you make me feel."

A small smile played at her lips as the apprehension finally left her face. Relief swarmed his mind, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered between kisses.

"Jack," she hummed against his lips.

"Yeah," he nipped her jaw.

"Shut up," she tugged on his hair, urgent in her need.

Snaking her hands under his shirt, she forced the sodden material up and over his head, her lips breaking from his just long enough to toss it aside. He returned the favor, dragging her tank top off, his breath catching at the sight of her. Bending forward, he captured a cold, stiff peak between his lips, using his tongue to force warmth into it.

Gasping, she clutched his head to her breasts as he moved to the other side. His hands found the waist and of her pajama bottoms and pushed them down, over her hips. Taking a step back, he watched as she stood exquisitely before him. Unlike their first encounter, he took his time, filling his gaze with her beauty until he saw her shiver.

Her hands reached for the button of his jeans at the same time he reached for her. He licked her neck, lightly scraping his teeth across where he'd already marked her once, making her squeak and fumble the button. Taking over for her, he made quick work of stripping his jeans and boxers down in one smooth move.

The heat in her eyes almost made his knees buckle as she stared at him in all his glory.

"I didn't see," she swallowed audibly, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips, ripping a growl from within him. "Last time," her eyes flickered to his, before returning to his body. "I didn't get to see you."

Forcing himself to stay rooted to the floor, Jack allowed her eyes free reign. The intensity of her perusal made him feel like a teenager, his body on a hair trigger. When he thought he might explode just watching her watch him, she smiled and reached for him.

Bending, he hoisted her easily, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist. "Bedroom?" He murmured against her lips. Following her directions, he carried her to a small double bed. He sat down, allowing her to straddle his lap before lying back. Sam rubbed her hands across his chest, lightly scraping his skin with her fingernails. Leaning forward, she nipped at his neck then moved to his pecs. Her downward decent continued until she paused and nibbled his abs, then continued lower.

"Sam," he said, causing her to pause the exploration.

"I didn't get to play last time," she actually pouted and he felt all the blood rush from his head to his groin.

"Then don't let me stop you," his voice was harsh, causing her to grin.

"I won't," she said and lowered her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Light streamed in through the window as Jack jerked awake, his mind not immediately recognizing the surroundings. Sam shifted in his arms, causing last night to come flooding back. Her head was pillowed against his shoulder with her hand resting over his heart, exactly where she would always belong.

Burying his nose in her hair, he breathed in her scent, grounding himself and convincing his brain that this wasn't a dream. He was in Samantha Carter's bed; she was really curled up in his arms.

He'd spent most of the night worshipping her body; taking his time with her. She'd insisted on being an equal participant this time, enthusiastic in her freedom to explore his body, too.

"Mornin' beautiful," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hi," she breathed softly, a smile brightening her face. "So _that_ happened," she snuggled further into him.

"Yes it did," he chuckled, "and I'm glad."

"Me too," her pale blue eyes sparkled.

"Hammond ordered us off duty for 72 hours," Jack said, "I want to spend every one of them right here with you."

Panic clouded her gaze as she quickly sat up.

"What?" Alarm and confusion filled him at her reaction.

"Oh my god, Hammond," Sam grabbed his hand. "Jack, what are we going to do?"

"Sam," relief filled him as he understood her unease and train of thought. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?! We could be—"

"Hammond knows," Jack couldn't hide his smile at the horror on her face upon hearing that piece of information. "He just said to be discrete."

"Oh god," she covered her face with her hands, causing him to laugh at her reaction.

"It'll be okay," He pulled her back down onto his chest and kissed her forehead. "I'm not sure how to make any of this work, but I can't go back to ignoring my feelings for you. I won't. If you're willing to give us a shot—."

"Of course I am," she said leaning upward to seal their agreement with a quick kiss. Relaxing against him, she traced random shapes onto his chest. Out of nowhere, a loud, persistent banging sounded from the front of the house.

"Is that someone at your front door?" Jack raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have no clue who would be here this early after a winter storm," Sam shrugged on a pair of shorts and a snug-fitting t-shirt.

"I'll give you _two_ guesses," Jack drawled as he pulled on his jeans, still slightly damp from the sleet last night. He left the button undone so the material rested loosely against his hips and followed Sam to the living room.

"Sam, open up it's me," Daniel's voice penetrated her front door. "We just want to talk, make sure you're alright."

"We?" Sam mouthed silently at Jack before looking through the peephole.

"Might as well let them in," Jack said. "I'm gonna make some coffee."

—POV—

"Sam—" Daniel stopped mid sentence as she pulled open the door just slightly.

"Hey guys," she blocked the doorway, debating on what to tell them. She wanted to keep Jack her own sexy secret for now, but also didn't want to cause her friends undue worry.

"You look well Major Carter," Teal'c told her, his eyes narrowed a minuscule amount as he studied her face.

"Are you alright, Sam?" Daniel asked, worry evident in his expression. "Janet said you left in a hurry yesterday. We'd have come sooner, but it took them a while to clear the roads."

"I'm fine," she inwardly cringed remembering what Jack had said about the use of the word. "I'm good," she corrected.

"We both know that's not exactly true," Daniel pushed on the door, but she held it in place. "Can we come in?"

"Now's not the best time," she hedged.

"Look, Sam, I know Jack hurt you, but that doesn't mean you need to hide from us, too," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Daniel—" she tried to interrupt him as she felt Jack's presence as he walked up behind her.

"Jack can be a real pain in the ass sometimes—okay most of the time; but that's not news to either Teal'c or me. Just don't feel like you need to face any of this alone," he implored as Sam heard Jack's wry chuckle.

Realizing they really weren't going away until they'd fully checked on her, she took a step back and opened the door wide, revealing Jack.

"Good morning O'Neill," Teal'c inclined his head as Daniel's mouth formed a big O. Sam bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as his mind connected the dots to what he was seeing. Daniel systematically took in the sight of a shirtless and barefoot Jack, standing in Sam's foyer with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go," Jack passed her a cup, before saying, "don't just stand there Danny, you're letting the cold in."

—POV—

Jack quickly pulled the borrowed t-shirt over his head, glad that Sam kept a change of clothes for her father on hand. Jacob was a little smaller than him, but it was better than staying shirtless.

Walking back into the living room, he watched as Sam handed Daniel and Teal'c each a mug. Plopping down on the couch, he saw her look at the cushion next to him longingly before shifting her eyes back to their teammates. Without waiting for her to make a decision, Jack reached up to her elbow and lightly tugged her down beside him. She stiffened for a second, but he just grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"This is a thing now," Daniel stated with a nod toward them.

"It is," Jack answered. "Don't make a big fuss."

"I don't fuss," Daniel bristled.

"You do indeed fuss, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied before taking a drink, causing both Jack and Sam to laugh at Daniel's disgruntled expression.

"Fine. I fuss when something needs fussed about," he paused to replay that sentence in his head, then shook his head. "You know what I mean! This is fuss worthy!"

"Calm down," Jack laughed at his friend's indignation. "Carter and I are figuring out things as we go."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we keep _us_," Jack gestured between him and Sam, "on a strict need to know basis. Understand?" He looked straight at Daniel.

"I'm not going to tell anybody," he grumbled.

"I will not divulge your relationship even under the threat of death," Teal'c inclined his head with his vow.

"Thanks buddy," Jack smiled at his sincerity.

"It also means nothing changes when we're at the SGC or off-world," Sam added. "Jack and I may be choosing to break the regs privately, but we are also choosing to keep our relationship secondary to protecting Earth. It's the only way we stay a team."

"She's right," Jack said as their teammates looked ready to argue. "Hammond may know, but he can't _know_. Any indication that Carter or I have been emotionally compromised and he's obligated to take action."

The weight of the situation settled over the group as they all silently agreed to the terms Jack and Sam had laid out. Despite the limitations they were self-imposing upon themselves, Jack felt a lightheartedness he hadn't in a long time as he looked into a pair of pale blue eyes. One day, he vowed, when the Earth was safe and the Goa'uld defeated, he'd make it official. One day, he was going to marry the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, the official start to my Sacrifice AU. I've got several stories in my head revolving around how our favorite couple (and team) learns to deal with the new status quo. As you might have noticed, neither Sam nor Jack uttered those three little words to each other. They also aren't the best at communicating feelings...What are the odds that their decision to keep it all away from the SGC and off-world is a realistic goal. *evil grin*
> 
> (If you haven't checked out my story "Team Weekend", it's set about 5 years after the events in Sacrifice. My one-shot "O'Neill" is also set in this AU and takes place about 10 years down the road).
> 
> My story (Auction), which has formed a life of its own, is a separate AU and does not relate to Sacrifice in any way. I'm returning my focus to finishing it up.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement! I appreciate each and every one of you!


End file.
